Legacy of the Power Rangers
by 100TenMillion
Summary: A planet eating entity known as Galactasaurus is headign towards Earth, and the only person who can stop it is the grandson of Jason Lee Scott! Can this young man step out of his grandfather's shadow and save the Earth?


Legacy of the Power Rangers

Chapter 0: The rise of Galactasaurus

They could not have known that today they would die. No, I can't call it 'death' because at least in death your soul lives on in the afterlife. No, this is worse than death, far worse.

Dillon stands beside his lover, Summer, and his sister, Tenaya, as they stare into the recovering plains of Corinth. Years ago, before Venjix had laid waste to the world, this area was all grass and flowers. Today, the vegetation has mostly returned in patches.

"Beautiful.." Summer hugs her boyfriend, who returns the hug in an equally tender manner. They do not notice the sky turning slightly orange.

"Guys..." Tenaya speaks up. "I...I hope my eyesight will stay long enough for me to see..."

"Don't worry sis." Dillon pats her on the shoulder. "I'll show you the world, I promise."

"Thank you..." Tenaya wipes a tear from her eye. "I won't be scared, I promise."

The air grows warmer. The sky turns blood orange. The earth begins to shake.

"Huh? Is..." Summer looks up towards the sky. "What's going on?"

"I don't know..." Dillon stares at the sky. "It's nowhere near sunset...Never seen the sky this color before..."

"So...this isn't normal?" Tenaya begins to quiver. "Guys..."

"I...I'm sure this is something completely natural. Like the Northern Lights..." Dillon wipes the sweat off his palms by rubbing them on his jeans. "This..."

"Oh my God..." Summer falls to her knees. "Dillon...I'm scared..."

Dillon kneels beside Summer, who was now shivering with fear. Tenaya herself was also shaking while staring at the sky.

"Something awful's gonna happen..." Tenaya's pupils widen. "We..."

At that moment the air around them becomes unbearably hot, the sky turns pitch black and the ground shakes violently. Dillon holds Summer and extends a hand towards Tenaya.

"Sis! Come here, don't be scared!" Dillon said, trying to keep his voice from reflecting the fear he himself feels.

"Dillon!" Tenaya grabs Dillon's hand. At that moment, time seems to stop. The ground stops shaking, the air become stagnant, and the sky turns a fiery red. The Sun, however, was nowhere in the sky.

That's when everything slowly begins to levitate. The stones, the blades of grass, even the three young people that were holding onto each other for comfort.

"Dillon!" Tenaya screams. "Don't let go!"

"Tenaya, hold on!" Summer yells as she grabs onto Dillon's jacket. "Whatever you do, don't let go!"

As they levitate off the ground they notice that everything on around them is being ripped off the ground, as if a giant vaccuum was sucking everything off the face of the Earth. They were not too far off.

Tenaya screams as her hand slips away from Dillon's grip. Dillon and Summer scream in horror as they watch Tenaya helplessly get blown towards the fiery sky, eventually being torn apart by the horrid force that was absorbing everything on Earth. Below them, the ground breaks and everything gets sucked up towards the fiery sky, getting torn apart as they reach upwards.

"Summer!" Dillon's last words before every last molecule in his body is ripped assunder.

Eventually, all of Earth gets ripped apart as Galactasaurus closes its mighty jaw on the planet, swallowing whatever remains of the once Blue Planet.

"Power Lord! This world does not have enough life forms to satisfy me!" The mighty Galactasaurus roars impatiently. "Find me a new world!"

Galactasaurus is a trully awe inspiring creature. Shaped like a Tyranosaurus rex, its skull protected by an adamantium helmet three times the size of our planet, its eyes glowing a blistering gold, brighter than our very Sun, it's body stretching from Earth to Mars. Its head is bigger than our planet, at least four times bigger, and throughout his body there are golden veins that transport a golden energy across his body. Its skin is a bloody crimson, while most of its body is covered in pure adamantium plates. Galactasaurus is the Cosmic Force made flesh.

"Yes, my master." The Power Lord respectfully bows. "There are, however, none more in this timeline. Perhaps we can search another?"

"I leave whichever timeline I devour entirely to your judgement." Galactasaurus does not speak using his mouth, but rather, it does so telepathically. "Now go, my vassal. Go and find me a timeline that has enough planets to quell my hunger!"

The Power Lord is merely a man, no taller than six feet tall. His body completely covered in green armor, he is surrounded by an aura that emanates multi colored lightning. His cape flies proudly in the cosmic winds.

Meanwhile, in another timeline...

The Planet Ventis is completely devoid of any form of life. However, there are many, many ruins that dot the planet's surface. These ruins are very much unlike anything else in the Universe, as they contain many icons and hieroglyphs that hint at a society that had built itself around the ability to time travel. Such things have fascinated astroarcheologists for as long as the planet's existance has been known.

There is a dome shaped city standing alone and abandoned in what was probably a lush grassland in Ventis. Within this dome there exists hierglyphs detailing a sort of gate. The writing on the wall has long been rendered untranslatable, but there are those who hypothesize it to be a sort of warning. The gate itself is depicted an archway flanked by two angels kneeling in prayer.

At the peak of a very high mountain overlooking the dome there is a small set of steps that lead apparently nowhere. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting strikes, creating a flash of light...There, right at the end of those steps, out of nowhere there appears a gate. It is the very same gate depicted on those hierglyphs back at the dome.

Above in the Venits sky, a faint light appears. It is an SPD ship approaching the planet...


End file.
